


The Volleyball Meme Team

by TheWitlessWonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitlessWonder/pseuds/TheWitlessWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots, canon until proven otherwise, cheesy chapter titles and messy writing but oh so cute pairings! A glimpse into the everyday lives of the Karasuno team as well as Aobajousai and (later on) Nekoma, Fukurodani.  Mostly taking place during Hinata's first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karasuno's New Captain

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are written to take place in between canon, written out of order so I guess good luck if you want a timeline?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi get a little distracted and some teasing ensues

It wasn’t that they’d gotten to practice late...they had just gotten... _distracted_. The gym was locked when they got there and honestly what else were they supposed to do to keep themselves occupied? Sometimes keeping and getting busy go hand in hand...

And it had started out innocent enough anyway! Sometimes Daichi just looked too cute when he was laughing and Suga couldn’t help but give him a peck. It was supposed to be on the cheek too! And ending up behind the gym wasn’t planned or anything... Daichi’s and Suga’s hair was so mussed and they were so focussed on their kisses... It was just the decent thing to do after all no one likes pda! 

Daichi’s hands played with the hem of Suga’s jersey as he deepened their kiss. As he pressed butterfly light kisses to Suga’s jaw, his hands skimmed under the fabric of the jersey to tease the skin beneath it. Well, Daichi’s hands had moved so far up Suga’s chest it just made sense to take his shirt off! And with Suga’s shirt off it was only fair that Daichi’s be removed too!

Of course their shared moment behind the gym makes them late, and they’re flustered, both blushing like mad and embarrassed to have gotten carried away, hastily replacing shirts and hurrying to the practice they’re late for.

They rush to the locker room, giving quick apologies for their tardiness and hurriedly putting their things into their respective lockers. Suga leaves first, Daichi explaining that he needs a minute, because he’s still flushed from earlier.

“Hey captain!” Tanaka called out to a startled Suga, “Did you do something to your hair?”

“Oi” Nishinoya exclaimed, loud as ever—possibly _louder_ than ever—turning toward Suga, “You’ve gotten a bit shorter too captain!”

All confusion drained from Suga’s expression to give way to a look of almost mortified realisation, his fingers tugged the hem of the jersey down and out away from his body as he glanced down at it, and sure enough there it was. Emblazoned on the front of what was not his jersey; the number _1_.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think something might be going on between you and the captain!” cajoled a clueless Ennoshita.

Asahi’s face became a mixture of apprehension and apologetic horror while Noya and Tanaka shared knowing looks and tried not to bust a gut laughing in front of Suga. Noya clapped Ennoshita on the back, letting a single syllable of laughter bark out. He hung his arm round the second year (an impressive feat given the height difference) pointing to the boys chest Karasuno’s libero levelled a look at Suga as he remarked “Who knew Ennoshita was so funny, huh?”

Suga, turning a shade of scarlet that none of the team had ever seen him blush, attempted to play it off as an easy mistake. Stuttered a little in his excuse, “O-our bags were—they were right next t—to each other...” He could tell from the look on Noya’s face that he wasn’t convinced, the only option was to bail and so he did, practically scrambling towards the changing room.  Daichi and he would just switch jerseys and forget the silly mistake had ever happened.

Daichi sat shirtless with Suga’s jersey in his hand, he smiled at his setter when he walked into the locker room, with a bashful look he held the jersey up to swap. “Glad I realised I had the wrong jersey before I went out,” he chuckled.

His face was still flushed from the onslaught he’d faced out in the gym hall but he managed a smile back at Daichi, “You’re lucky you realised or else I’d be Karasuno’s captain! Where would the team be if that were the case?”

Daichi smirked, “I don’t think the team would suffer too harshly.”

He punctuated the statement with a light tug to a lock of hair to the left side of Suga’s face. Suga stifled a blush and managed a somewhat shy smile in response.

“You two hurry up! Quit making out and get to practice!” shouted Noya from the doorway.

Daichi straightened up, blushing and avoiding Suga’s eye, attempting to give a warning look to Noya before following him out to start practice..


	2. Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is injured and Kageyama calls him a dumbass

Hinata was prone to a little rough and tumble. If by “little” you meant a lot and by “rough and tumble” you meant volleyballs to the face.  Of course as he’d practiced with the Karasuno team and gotten to participate in actual matches against other teams this habit had been overcome.  He rarely caught volleyballs with his face anymore...his chest? Well... maybe; occasionally.

The only time a volleyball was likely to collide with his face was during practice these days. Either it would be Kageyama sending the ball flying toward him whenever he wasn’t paying enough attention or Tsukishima and his terrible setting.  Though neither Hinata nor Kageyama were convinced that his aim was as terrible as he claimed, only so many perfect hits to Hinata’s forehead could be accidents, besides Tsukki’s aim had mysteriously improved after a stern talking to from Sugawara and Daichi.

The point being that facial injuries were no longer a common sight on Hinata’s face so when he’d walked into class with a burst lip and not one but two plasters—one over his right eyebrow and the other across his left cheek—everyone had been shocked. 

During lunch Yachi kept asking if his head was feeling alright and if he needed to lie down while Tanaka bombarded him with questions about who he’d gotten in a fight with, at which point Noya assured Hinata that his senpai would beat whoever had given him the cuts and bruises.

“I didn’t get in a fight with anyone,” Hinata insisted, smiling in spite of his cut lip. “I was practicing too close to some steps and I fell down them.”

At that moment Kageyama set his lunch down, beside Hinata’s, and slapped the back of his head before sitting down beside him at the table. “Dumbass Hinata, don’t you know you shouldn’t practice in dangerous places?”

Rubbing at the back of his head Hinata had the curtesy to look contrite as his smile drooped a little. The expression was short lived as his grin came back even brighter, his hands tucked into fists as he animatedly replied, “Practice is important Kageyama! We can’t all do it in a gym all the time, besides; if I want to beat you I need to practice!”

Noya let out an exuberant laugh before declaring, “Oi, if anyone can beat the king it’s Hinata!”

Tsukishima chimed in, “You’re both oddballs what does it matter who’s best.”

“Oi don’t call me that!” Kageyama mumbled behind a mouthful of food not bothering to acknowledge Tsukki’s input.

Suga gave the two a reproachful look, “You’re on the same team; how can you beat him?”

Hinata’s look of determination didn’t subside but he didn’t answer either, opting to dig into his food instead, grimacing a little when his lip began to bleed again.  Wiping, annoyed, at the injury, he hurriedly finishes eating and heads to the bathroom to clean up.

It doesn’t take long to wash the little blood from his hand and stop the bleeding from his lip and when Hinata looks up from his appearance in the mirror he startles at the sight of Kageyama leaning beside him at the sink.

Clutching at his chest melodramatically, Hinata indignantly exclaims, “You shouldn’t sneak up on people it’s rude!”

“I didn’t sneak,” Kageyama mumbles, eyebrows furrowing then knitting together in concentration as he inspects Hinata’s face, “You should just pay more attention to your surroundings.”

At his words Hinata’s hands form fists and he huffs out an irritated sigh, expression forming a scowl until the pout causes his lower lip to burst _again_.  He exhales a small hiss of pain and goes to turn towards the mirror but Kageyama is holding his chin between a thumb and forefinger, dabbing away the blood with a touch so startlingly gentle that for a moment Hinata isn’t certain he’s not hallucinating. Hinata pinches himself and lets out a yelp, then pinches Kageyama which makes him recoil.

“Oi!” Kageyama frowns, rubbing at his bicep at the reddening mark there. “What was that for?”

“Just checking I’m awake!”

“Why would you dream something so boring?” Kageyama almost yells as he resumes tending to Hinata’s lip.

Hinata’s glad that he has the excuse of his wound being tended to because he doesn’t know what to say.  Kageyama being caring was a strange thing, it didn’t make sense in Hinata’s mind and he worried that if he thought about it too much he might give himself a headache, but it was a _nice_ thing.  They both loved volleyball and they were in sync during games in a unique way to the others and, Hinata supposed, they _were_ friends.  Even if that friendship was sometimes stressed because of their shared desire to be the best and to win.  But this was a side he hadn’t seen, and had never considered that Kageyama could have given his brash and one track exterior—really Hinata couldn’t fault the latter because he wasn’t so different himself.

At some point Kageyama had stopped trying to stop the bleeding, or the bleeding had stopped and he just hadn’t moved away, and with his face so close to Hinata’s he looked...cute.  Hinata felt his mouth form an “o” and he might have gasped because Kageyama’s eyes were... pretty this close up and he really _was_ cute when he wasn’t frowning.  He felt himself blushing and forced his eyes away from Kageyama’s face.

“You should be more careful,” Kageyama’s voice brought Hinata’s gaze back to him, “Those cuts and bruises look painful.”

He punctuated his words with a caress over each one, Hinata gave a bashful smile and opened his mouth to reply and then Kageyama ruined the moment with two simple words, “Dumbass Hinata.”

Shoulder’s tensing and all fondness struck from his expression Hinata goaded, “Don’t you have any other insu—“

Hinata had a moment to register the flushed pink of Kageyama’s cheeks and then the soft press of his lips against his own.  For a few seconds they both seemed to be petrified by shock or at a loss of what to do next.  Tentatively their lips slid against each other, Hinata’s arms looping around Kageyama’s waist as one of Kageyama’s hands gently cradled his face and the other curled into his hair. 

Both blushing an incredible amount, the heat of each other’s faces and closeness something entirely new to both, they pressed small pecks and then attempted longer, slower kisses.  Hinata seemed to get the hang of it before Kageyama, most likely through sheer enthusiasm, and coaxed him into reciprocating each press and slide of lips and tongue.

Hinata felt Kageyama’s tongue at the seal of his lips, opening to him eagerly, realising that Kageyama was attempting to take the lead now. _Not so easy_ thought Hinata but just then the bell rang and the two jumped apart.  Abashedly rubbing at the back of their necks, little laughs escaping the two, Hinata beamed up a grin at Kageyama while the latter only smiled, still blushing. _He really is cute,_ thought Hinata, _and his smile isn’t so bad after all_.

“We should get to class,” Kageyama tilted his head toward the door, hiding his face as he muttered uncertainly, “I’ll see you at practice... and we’ll walk home together?”

“Yeah!” grin growing even broader, he tugged on Kageyama’s sleeve pulling him down to a level where he could kiss his cheek. “Definitely!!!”

Kageyama’s cheeks reddened and he murmured, “Dumbass...” as the two left the bathroom for their classes.

 _Being called a dumbass isn’t so bad_ , muses Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is wildly different from what I set out to write but I like it, I still haven't decided when it's supposed to be set... sometime after Hinata stops referring to Kageyama as "king" but I'm not sure when exactly. The bit about Tsukki and his aim I wasn't 100% happy with (if you've read chapter 169 you'll understand) but Tsukki is the only member of Karasuno other than Kags that I could imagine deliberately hitting him in the face y'know so I wrote him a lil OOC but only on the skill front so really I'm doing Tsukki a favour!


	3. Impromptu Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa makes the ill fated decision of watching a scary movie alone but it's not all bad because Iwaizumi consequentially ends up staying the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will become nsfw after the "horizontal rule" (the line) just a heads up that there will be sexual content in this chapter! Ah, I don't think this counts as underage? Although I know that the age of consent varies across Japan so I'm really not sure.

Iwaizumi had been left with no choice but to stay over at Oikawa’s house. 

When he received the call at 22:00pm he hadn’t been all that surprised—he told Oikawa to text if he was stressing himself out and that on weekends he could call him—expecting his best friend to rush into an update of his week before he could utter an “hello” he _was_ surprised to be greeted by a shrill screech of “IWA-CHAN” and then total silence.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Iwaizumi braced himself, “What is it loser?”

“I watched Insidious and now I can’t sleep and I’m all alone in the house Iwa-chan!” Oikawa all but squeaked out, Iwaizumi heard some shuffling and then a clatter in the background presumably the sound of cowering, and then Oikawa continued, “I’m too scared to be all by myself and no one's home until Monday so you have to come over right now so I can get my beauty sleep!”

“It’s not my fault you watched the movie; you know you’re a big baby when it comes to horror movies this is your own fault!”

“But Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi could practically _hear_ the pout Oikawa was undoubtedly wearing. “If you come over we can watch the sequel together! I know you’ve seen the first one anyway so it’ll be two birds with one stone! I get my beauty sleep and you get to see the film you’ve been dying to watch!”

“You’re such a baby Oikawa...” Iwaizumi could faintly hear Oikawa begging “please, please, please” he guessed that he was hiding under a blanket the material muffling his voice before it could reach the receiver, with a small sigh and a chuckle Iwaizumi relented, “Oi trashkawa you know if you wanted to watch the film together you could have just said that first.”

“Okay Iwa-chan I want to watch the movie with you so come over right now!” and then the line went dead.

“What a dumbass.” Iwaizumi tittered to his empty bedroom.

When he got into Oikawa’s all the lights were on and Oikawa was stood in the hallway, frying pan in hand and a look of stern opposition, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at how ridiculous he looked.  He was wearing one of Iwaizumi’s shirts but he decided not to comment on it, though his smile definitely brightened a little and lost its slightly mean edge, instead making his way past Oikawa to the kitchen.

“You want tea?”

“Yes please,” after replacing the frying pan in the cupboard it belonged in Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and murmured, “You take such good care of me Iwa-chan.”

“Get off clingykawa, I’m just making tea. Oikawa...” Iwaizumi let the tension slip from his shoulders, “I missed you... seeing you I mean.”

“Iw—“

“And before you say _‘but Iwa-chan we saw each other last week’_ you know what I meant.”

Oikawa’s cheek settled more firmly against Iwaizumi’s back as he hid his blush—an action he did out of self consciousness rather than necessity—as he mumbled out an affirmation, “I know what you mean...” going from seeing each other during high school and volleyball club to once a weekend was a big change for them and Iwaizumi seemed to be so tired from studying whenever they met up. Oikawa straightened to his full height and placed the gentlest of kisses to Iwaizumi’s neck and then indignantly he contested, “that was a terrible impression of me Iwa-chan.”

Smirking and seeing to the tea Iwaizumi let out a huff of laughter before saying, “don’t lie it was spot on and you know it.”

Face smushed into Iwaizumi’s shirt Oikawa let out a muted, petulant, “Whatever.”

Oikawa sprang away from Iwaizumi and hurried to the television, settling into the ridiculous number of cushions and blankets that nested the living room floor he let out an excited whoop and exclaimed “Now let’s have our tea and watch a movie!”

Oikawa had fallen asleep first, he hadn’t been his usual chatty self as Iwaizumi has expected, instead of asking questions and making jokes and silly comments about the film like he usually did he just snuggled into Iwaizumi’s side and only spoke once to murmur thanks when Iwaizumi covered them both in a blanket when the room became chilly.   He was a little worried about Oikawa, he could tell that the stress of university life was getting to him in spite of the cheerful nonchalant facade, looking down at him as Oikawa slept cuddled into his side he could see bags under his eyes.  He wondered if his trouble sleeping was really because of the scary movie.

Sure Oikawa was a baby when it came to horrors but Iwaizumi mostly thought that was because he liked an excuse to cling to him. Melodramatic calls of “Iwa-chan protect me!” would precursor lunges into his lap but tonight he’d been reserved and devoid of his usual theatrics.  Of course Iwaizumi liked when Oikawa let that mask of drama and confidence down but this felt different. It felt more like back in high school when Oikawa had worked himself too hard or become withdrawn out of insecurity.

It was with those thoughts swimming through his head that Iwaizumi let the call of sleep take him.

* * *

 

Sunshine filtered through the thin curtains, veiling Iwaizumi and Oikawa in light and rousing the former from his slumber.  Screwing his eyes shut in annoyance then blinking tiredly against the irritating sun, he snuggled back into his duvet, yanking the material up and over his head to shield from the intruding morning.

“No fair, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s too loud, wakeful admonishment came from just behind where Iwaizumi lay.

Pulling against Oikawa’s insistent tugs at the blanket Iwaizumi mumbled, in a voice laced with sleep, “You have your own one shittykawa, lea’ me alone.”

“But it’s not as warm and comfy Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi yawned and drowsily shuffled backwards into Oikawa’s chest, half-heartedly stretching his arm back to haphazardly cover the two of them. “Happy now trashkawa?” muffled Iwaizumi’s voice.

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa scolded teasingly, smiling from what Iwaizumi could tell, before tucking his head into Iwaizumi’’s neck, “this is much more comfortable _but_ I don’t think I can get back to sleep now...”

Iwaizumi smirked at that, flushing slightly when Oikawa pressed a kiss to his neck, wiggling backward into Oikawa’s hips letting his smirk grow as Oikawa let out a quiet gasp and a chiding “Iwa-chan! So brazen...”

At the feel of Oikawa’s hands gripping his hips Iwaizumi stifled a gasp, fully awake now—Oikawa had a way of turning him into a morning person.  Grinding back into Oikawa’s evident arousal he delighted in the sweet gasps the movement elicited. Voice becoming deeper and thick with lust, Iwaizumi murmured, “I thought you said you liked when I take charge?”

With a somewhat strangled whimper at a particular move of Iwaizumi’s hips, “Don’t stop,” was Oikawa’s only retort as he moved against Iwaizumi’s attentions. Harsh pants and mumbled nonsense hushed against the skin of Iwaizumi’s throat as Oikawa’s lips stayed pressed there.  As he grew impatient he all but mewled, “ _Please_ , Iwa-chan, don’t _tease_.”

All pretences shattered, Iwaizumi rolled round to kiss Oikawa, a fleeting touch before he settled between his thighs, groin to groin. He hovered mere centimetres above Oikawa breath coming hot and harsh against each other’s mouths.  Oikawa was so cute, especially flushed and begging beneath him.

Iwaizumi kissed him eagerly, hands teasing Oikawa’s sides as they slowly made their way down to where he wanted them the most. Iwaizumi almost groaned as he felt the length of Oikawa’s hardness, gripped him through his boxers and itched to stroke him, the thought of taking him into his mouth at the forefront of his mind.

“Come on,” Iwaizumi gasped, tugging one of Oikawa’s hands and pulling him to stand, “I can’t wait any longer.”

“So impatient!” Oikawa taunted leading Iwaizumi to his bedroom, he startled when he felt Iwaizumi spank him then he chortled, “Hey! Save it for the bedroom, Iwa-chan!”

As soon as they were past the doorway, door firmly shut behind them, Iwaizumi pounced, kissing Oikawa excruciatingly tenderly, coaxing him over to his bed and laying him down.  They both unceremoniously stripped their shirts off, Iwaizumi quickly unbuttoning and losing his jeans, throwing their clothing into the corner of the room. Oikawa leaning up to nip and kiss at Iwaizumi’s lips, while a hand reached toward his bedside tabled for a condom and lube, at the sound of the drawer opening Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa down and into the mattress.

Taking the condom Oikawa held and putting it atop the table alongside the lube, all while still hungrily kissing Oikawa, he slammed the drawer shut. Interlacing his and Oikawa’s hands and holding them up above his head pressed into the pillow.  Iwaizumi licked and nipped at Oikawa’s jaw savouring the mewling sounds that escaped Oikawa, he trailed slow, open mouthed kisses down Oikawa’s neck.  Taking each nipple in turn into his mouth to swirl his tongue around then graze his teeth against as he continued this path down to Oikawa’s boxers. His hand slipped from Oikawa’s sliding over Oikawa’s throat then across the span of his chest until his fingertips felt the waistband of boxers.

Pulling the offending item down Oikawa’s legs and off Iwaizumi wasted little time before enveloping Oikawa’s erection in the wet heat of his mouth.  He heard a soft exclamation of “fuck” and then hushed humming of praise from Oikawa above him.  Quietly Iwaizumi grabbed the lube from the bedside table, happy that Oikawa’s eyes were so tightly shut, he pressed light kisses over the length of Oikawa then took him back into his mouth bobbing his head at a rhythm that had Oikawa’s hips bucking up to meet him.

 Fingers now coated in lube, he pressed one against Oikawa’s entrance delighting in the gasp he heard as he pressed it into him, tongue swirling around the head of Oikawa’s dick at the same time.  Iwaizumi could only hear sweet moaning and murmuring of his name as he fingered and bobbed his head in time, adding a second and then a third finger.  As he found the spot he was looking for he repeatedly pressed his fingers against it, the bucking of Oikawa’s hips becoming spasmodic and his head thrown back, back arched at an extreme angle as he begged Iwaizumi not to stop, to never stop.

“Iw- Iwa-chan, I’m going to, ahhh, if you don’t stop I’m—“

Iwaizumi felt the tell tale signs of Oikawa’s orgasm and hummed against the head of his cock, feeling the spurts of cum as it filled his mouth he swallowed, some leaking out and dribbling down his chin.  Iwaizumi finally let Oikawa out of his mouth with a pop and slowly removed his fingers.  He moved up to kiss Oikawa, who enthusiastically returned the kiss licking up the mess on Iwaizumi’s chin, then pressing kisses across his jaw and sucking red marks onto his neck.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi moaned as he felt the boys hand reach into his boxers to grasp him firmly.  “Fuck.  Oikawa tell me we have time.”

Moving away from Iwaizumi’s neck, hand still stroking agonisingly slow over Iwaizumi’s length, Oikawa grinned lasciviously up at him purring out, “We have time, so much time,” he nuzzled into his neck again, letting his words come hot against his skin, “Show me how much you’ve missed me Hajime, show me  how much you want me.”

“You have no idea—”

“So show me.”

Iwaizumi startled at the seriousness in Oikawa’s tone, he looked down at him shocked to see tears in the boy’s eyes, he felt Oikawa’s hands slip out form his boxer.  As he tried to hide his face, Iwaizumi gripped his chin and frowned, wiping away a tear that slid down Oikawa’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“No, listen to me, Tooru.” Iwaizumi rested his forehead against Oikawa’s, letting out a quite sigh before he continued sincerely, “I love you, you’re my best friend, I know you better than anyone and you know me better than anyone... You don’t have to be insecure okay?  Things are good between us, there’s nothing to worry about, we’re doing good.”

Oikawa stayed quiet, eyes wide but no longer tearful, at Oikawa’s silence Iwaizumi suddenly worried that maybe he’d done something to upset him.

“We are good, aren’t we?” he anxiously asked. “I didn’t do—“

“No!  I was just being silly,” at that he gave Iwaizumi a genuine smile, small and bashful as he fluttered a light kiss against the other boy’s cheek. “I love you so much... Sometimes I worry that you’ll forget how charming and beautiful I am and—“

“I think the distance is a good thing I get to forget how ‘charming’ you are and I don’t have to see your gross face all the time, I was getting quite tired of it.”

“Oi, Iwa-chan, so mean!” Oikawa didn’t say it with a pout but a genuine full beam smile, glad to be joking instead of serious, and Iwaizumi smiled back, not as big but as contented. “Hey, Iwa-chan did you see the end of the movie? I fell asleep halfway through.” This Oikawa did say with a pout as if the fact offended him.

Iwaizumi had seen the end of the film before he fell asleep. “No, I didn’t. Want to watch it with breakfast?”

"You don't want to finish..?"

"We have all day, didn't you say your parents wouldn't be back until Monday?"

"Oh yeah! You can stay tonight as well Iwa-chan smart thinking!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a little upset over the fact that Oikawa and Iwaizumi might be going to different universities! I imagine a ldr for them wouldn't be too difficult but Oikawa is so insecure I worry about him, Iwaizumi can always set him right though :P I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too cringe worthy


	4. Daisuga Purple Prose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some general daisuga, kind of fluffy, their friendship and relationship and a lil comedic twist

Daichi and Suga are the friends who always seem scarily in sync with each other, the ones who always know what to say, their silences are never uncomfortable.  Simultaneous exclamations of the _exact same thing_ , shared jokes and those wordless conversations that bamboozle onlookers, accidentally swapped clothing.They are the sound of jacket sleeve brushing jacket sleeve as they walk a little too close together and they are fingertips dancing patterns across palms and hushed confessions in the wee hours of morn.

Lazy days bathing in the sun, Daichi’s head in Suga’s lap as he makes a crown of daisies for the latter to wear, their love is shy smiles and barely-there-blushes and hushed flutters of kisses against cheeks.  The embarrassing laugh you can’t hold in and the stifled giggles, faces hidden behind hands and hair mussed by familiar touches.  Their love is comfort and nostalgia and half made plans, it cannot be limited to one colour or any one thing it is all encompassing stretching as far as the eye can see.  It is a meadow.

Daichi is determination and self doubt, humble and prideful all at once, he is every paradox Suga could dream of and _more_.  Daichi reminds Suga of earth, he is stable and certain and constant no matter how he tries to think of him.  There is earth shattering power and fire brimming beneath that cool exterior but that’s what _really_ made him fall for Daichi.  Equilibrium and calm is Daichi’s natural state, it’s what he always goes back to, but he is not simple he is as unpredictable as earth and Suga doesn’t want to go a day without him at his side. He can hardly remember life without Daichi, can’t imagine it could have been much fun.

Suga is air, or water, Daichi can’t decide.  There’s that ebb and flow, that easygoing nature that drew him in at the very beginning, the give and take that lures you in just for you to step back and see that you’ve been irrevocably changed by it.  Nothing as harsh as erosion, or attrition or abrasion, none of those words describe Suga’s effect.  He just makes that niggling change, the one you can’t quite put your finger one... He’s the ingredient you didn’t know was missing until it was there, the cool relief of a breeze on a swelteringly hot day, that harsh wave that catches you off guard.  Suga is reassurance and spontaneity and everything seems to be multiplied, enhanced somehow, when Suga is with him.

Suga is the teasing question “are you paying attention?” and Daichi is never quite sure if he was or if he’s paying _close enough_ attention.  Daichi is raised eyebrows accompanied by the warm answer of “are you?”

They are contentment.  Light kisses, frequent smiles, and the nonchalant holding of hands. 

They are... grinding on each other.  In front of what could be the whole of Karasuno and definitely _is_ the whole Karasuno volleyball club.  Daichi had no idea Suga could even dance the way he is right now, moving his hips back into him in a way that is certain to grant a very visible, very physical reaction, but Daichi seems to be a little too drunk on the atmosphere.  Or perhaps a little too lovesick on Suga, so all he does is place his hands firmly on those grinding hips, and he continues to dance unaware of his team gawking at them.

“This is disgusting.” Tsukishima groaned, covering Yamaguchi’s eyes.

Hinata, slapping away Kageyama’s shielding hands, managed to shout out, “Oi I am older than you!!—” Before his eyes fully focussed on the scene before him; with a slow blink, and his mouth agape “Is this... what sex is?” he asked, looking the picture of mortification.

By Kageyama’s expression he seemed to be wondering the same thing.  Tsukishima’s only acknowledgement was a roll of his eyes.  Tanaka and Nishinoya had already been laughing at the dancing but at that their laughter reached dangerously high decibels.  They both slapped each other on the back, doubled over in the most exaggerated bout of hysterics.

“It’s like I walked in on my parents having sex...” Ennoshita practically gags.

“They’re not usually like this...” Asahi tried to vouch for them but honestly there was no excuse for their... dry humping, Asahi had to avert his eyes at a particular move.

Daichi looked absolutely smitten when Suga spun around, wrapping his arms around his neck and whispering something in his ear, they shared an Eskimo kiss before sashaying off from Karasuno’s line of sight.

“Thank goodness,” sighed Kageyama in relief as Hinata furiously nodded beside him.

Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Asahi all seemed to look even more aghast than before however.  Nishinoya only laughed harder.

Looking lost and a little dazed Tanaka muttered, barely audible above the pounding music, “I can’t believe...”

Tsukishima’s eyes were still glued to the spot they’d meandered off from, all he managed to utter was “They’re going to..?” seemingly speechless.

“ ** _Here??_** ” was all Asahi could squeak out.

Nishinoya seemed to have recovered and merely offered a loud, “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time!” before he wandered off to leave the rest of the volleyball team even more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to an anon on tumblr and @bishounen-curious bc they were 100% the inspiration for the ending


	5. Theme Park High Jinks Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team go to a theme park to celebrate the third years going off to college and Kageyama accidentally calls Hinata cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're at a theme park during their summer vacay because the third years will be off at college after summer :'( so it's a celebration! (even though it's really sad) This is only part 1 I will be writing more about their fun at the theme park because the Karasuno team at a theme park spells trouble, glorious, hilarious, wonderful trouble.

Hinata had been bouncing around the theme park all day chattering excitedly to Nishinoya and Tanaka most of the time.  The trio of rowdy boys could not be reined in no matter how Daichi or Suga tried. After about four tries to get them to cool their jets the two had shrugged, resigning themselves to a day of three sugar-hyped overgrown children, and didn’t intervene with their antics—with the exception of that time during lunch when Tanaka had dared Noya to impress a pretty girl by doing parkour.  

Hinata had all too enthusiastically said he could do better parkour than Noya and it took Asahi physically restraining Noya and Suga explaining that no matter how high Hinata could jump he could not jump onto that rollercoaster support beam and it would be far too dangerous for him to attempt it.  Hinata had only relented (with a pout, and a crossing of his arms) when Daichi pointed out that if he injured himself trying to do so he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball.  

Most of the rest of the day was fairly uneventful; Suga and Daichi held hands content to simply observe the ragtag’s endeavours.  The two eventually split off from the group telling them when and where to meet up at the end of the day.

It was nearing the end of the day, the sun beginning to set, as Tanaka, Ennoshita, Asahi, Noya, Kageyama and Hinata were queuing for what was supposedly the fastest roller coaster in the park.  They’d ridden every one in the park except this one (they’d gone on the teacups three or four times, both Tanaka and Hinata had puked and Noya had taken pictures exclaiming that it was ‘awesome’) and Noya was certain that this would be the one to make all of them throw up.  Why he was so belated about that Asahi had no clue.

Hinata was almost vibrating with energy, having finally gotten over his sugar-high-come-down he had gone back to his usual over bubbling self.  Eager to see just how fun this roller coaster would be he tried to squeeze past Kageyama in the queue to get to the front of the group but he felt a tug at his elbow before he could surpass Kageyama.

“Hey! No skipping Hinata!! Just because you’re cute” why was Hinata grinning in such an unsettling way? “d-doesn’t mean y-you get to go fi-rst d-d-d-dumbass!!” Kageyama, unnerved by the sudden overzealous smile of Hinata, felt himself blush at being on the receiving end of an expression of such jubilation (still unaware of the fact he’d called Hinata cute aloud). Face flushed pink as he managed to stammer out, “What are you smiling at?!”

The grin seemed to grow impossibly wide and Hinata worried that his face might split into two if he couldn’t hold it back, his cheeks were dusted pink in his pleasure at being called cute by Kageyama, he couldn’t decide whether to tease him or reciprocate or do neither or both.  Kageyama’s face looked positively stormy but as intense as he was his rain cloud of an expression couldn’t stifle Hinata’s sunshine.

“ _You called me cute_!” Hinata said, sounding elated, a little quieter than his usual voice as if he was afraid to ruin the moment by being too loud.  He would have whispered, given how close the two were to the rest of the Karasuno team, but Hinata didn’t whisper and Kageyama was too tall for him to be able to do so without stretching up on tip toes.  Or maybe by jumping... but if he jumped to reach Kageyama’s ear he would have had to jump twice or maybe more to get the whole sentence out and it would have negated the point of whispering—the jumps drawing attention.

Kageyama had been quiet for a few moments as Hinata’s mind ran through those thoughts but finally, face no longer flushed but contemplative.  Scratching at the back of his neck he mumbled, “Well... you are cute.”  Once the words were out Kageyama seemed to wince at how they sounded out loud.  “I—I mean, I just meant, I don’t know what I meant but. We kissed before—a and, well that’s, I just mean... I don’t mean it in a weird way... I just mean—I—”

He couldn’t speak anymore, not even to blurb out anything nonsensical, as Hinata slipped his hand into his. Mouth suddenly incredibly dry he gripped the other boy’s hand tentatively, letting out a sigh of relief as he noted that Hinata was still grinning—his cheeks a little more red than pink as he gazed at Kageyama.  The warmth shining in his eyes made him smile shyly down at him.

“You’re pretty cute too...” Hinata mumbled.  “I mean, when you’re not calling me a dumbass.”

“Yeah?”

Turning away to look at the backs of Asahi and Ennoshita, Hinata’s blush deepened even further. Rubbing his thumb across the back of Kageyama’s hand, he ducked his head slightly, biting his cheek as he exhaled a quiet “Yeah.”

They spent the rest of the time in the queue holding hands in a contented silence.  When they rode the roller coaster it wasn’t Hinata who threw up but Kageyama and even worse for him, he was the only one out of the six who threw up, the others laughing as they proclaimed—with mild disappointment—that the roller coaster wasn’t as bad as the tea cups.

As they rode the bus back to where they were all staying Hinata let (or, rather he insisted) Kageyama lay his head in his lap so he could get some rest.  It was to the quiet hum of the bus engine and the gentle stroke of Hinata’s fingers carding through his hair as he kept his fringe off his too-hot forehead that Kageyama fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ain't much but I needed to write some slightly fluffy stuff because there will be some angst coming your way sometimes soon!


	6. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team visit Suga, Daichi and Asahi's shared apartment near the end of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this is inaccurate for Japan, in the UK student housing is usually semidetached houses or dormitories, it probably isn't realistic but I'm ignorant and didn't get a straight answer from any of my google attempts so :S Aaand it's finally finished! Took a lot of fighting but at long last this chapter is done I'm not sure why it was so difficult to get this down but here it is I hope you enjoy!!

Prohibited from entering either of the two bedrooms and having seen the closet of a bathroom and almost-but-not-quite average sized living room, a rather unimpressed Tsukishima looked around the small kitchen, pressing his glasses farther up his nose, he tutted, “I thought it’d be bigger.”

 

Ennoshita raised his eyebrows slightly then said, with a reproachful tone, “Really Tsukki? They’re college students.  This is pretty standard.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“I think it’s nice!  They even have an xbox!!” defended Hinata excitedly.

 

“Hinata lets play—”

 

“ _Noya,_ you are not playing anything.  We’re watching movies together!  That’s what we all agreed, I asked if you wanted a game night and everyone said no; movie night _so_ —hey! Daichi this is for everyone, no, _stop eating the frosting_! Bad, Daichi!”

 

Leaning against the counter facing Suga, Daichi raised his eyebrows at that, licking the remaining frosting off his finger tip he chuckled, “Don’t scold me like I’m Peaches.  I’m not a cat Suga.”

 

“Could have fooled me,” tittered Suga as he stuck out his tongue. “Although Peaches is far better behaved, aren’t you sweetheart?”  he cooed to the Ginger cat purring and rubbing against his ankles.

 

That only made Daichi more resolved in his endeavour to eat more frosting, disapproving Suga was too cute for words, the way his eyebrows furrowed and that I-dare-you glint that shone in his eyes.  Propped up by his elbow—so he could comfortably gaze at Suga while he decorated the cake—he used his other hand (the one he hadn’t used to steal icing) to tuck some of Suga’s hair behind his ears.  He ran his fingers through the soft locks for a moment, enjoying the way he leant into the touch even as he iced the cake in front of him. 

 

Conscious of the other boy’s crowded in the kitchen, Daichi stopped, finger searching out more delicious butter cream instead.  He gasped when Suga swatted his hand, failing to prevent Daichi’s antics and only causing the frosting to cover both their hands.

 

With a chortle Daichi licked and sucked his fingers clean, watching bemusedly as Suga did the same only more clumsily and ineffectively.  Smiling softly, his gaze meandered over the splodge of white butter cream at the corner of Suga’s mouth and the speckles he’d missed on his fingers.  As he watched Suga switch hands to ice the cake—another thing he found endearing about Suga was the fact he was ambidextrous... He wasn’t certain if the skill was limited to cake decorating he’d have to ask him—he took his right hand, cleaning the icing covered digits with his tongue.

 

Delighting in the way Suga faltered and turned his full attention to him, he gave his index finger one last suck, he leant in—and slightly up from his position—to lick away the icing at the corner of his mouth. Relishing in the way Suga’s cheeks glowed pink, Daichi pressed a sweet lingering kiss against his lips before pulling back, noting that his shirt was fisted in Suga’s grip.  Covering his hands he fluttered a kiss against his cheek, happily observing that the team were too involved in their chatter to have seen the exchange.

 

“I’ll set up the film,” Daichi suggested, voice deeper than normal in a way that caused Suga’s ears to pink at the tone.

 

“O—” Suga cleared his throat, “Okay, it’ll probably take a while to settle on a decision knowing them.” Suga laughed breathily, letting his hands uncoil from fists to slide down the front of Daichi, briefly his fingers hooked into belt loops but then he returned to icing the cake with a minute gulp and a breezy sigh.

 

With another kiss to Suga’s cheek he slipped past him towards the cluster of boys talking animatedly.

 

“Come on guys, into the living room.  Asahi will you grab the food? Thanks.”

 

The living room closely resembled a crash site or perhaps the after math of a tornado once everyone was huddled in, squeezed onto the sofa and anywhere there was space.  Though the furniture was fairly plain and simple the assortment of cushions, blankets and other more decorative objects were eccentrically coloured and patterned.  Yellow and blue were everywhere, a bright sunshine colour against mellow cool hues, but there were few colours not permeating the room.

 

Kiyoko and Yachi took up the corner farthest from the kitchen between the sofa and armchair, shutting the blue lilac curtains before they plopped down onto some cushions and pulled a blanket—a striped one Suga had knitted in cerise, charcoal and pine green—over their laps.  Hiding what Daichi suspected were clasped hands.  Asahi and Ennoshita had quickly taken up residence at either end of the couch which was laden with blankets (a raspberry knit powder blue one, two black and white polka dotted ones—one black with white spots the other inverted—and a sunburnt orange one), Tsukishima ushering Yamaguchi to sit with him between the two despite the latter’s insistence that he didn’t mind sitting on the floor.

 

Predictably the couch left just too little space for a fifth party but just enough to tease at the idea, Daichi opted to sit in the armchair closest the kitchen (mainly because Suga’s favourite blanket a cable knit cream throw which he had knitted himself lay there) rather than squeeze into the space.  Bemusedly he noted that Kageyama took up residence in the other armchair with Hinata’s back pressed against the boy’s shins, he gave the latter a navy festively patterned blanket.  Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hisashi and Kazuhito lazed about the floor; Hisashi and Kazuhito sitting close to Ennoshita while Tanaka and Noya sat on the other side of the small coffee table—which was piled high with junk food, drinks and popcorn with a little space reserved for the cake still in the kitchen—ridiculously close to the television perusing the film collection all covered in more than one blanket each.

 

The living room could barely fit all the furniture, was even more cluttered with the inordinate number of people squeezed in, but Suga had insisted that they have as many seats as possible _, “we’ll have lots of company we need room for them,” Suga had chirped his hands gripping the back of one of the beige arm chairs. “Not to mention they need to be comfortable.  So we need to buy blankets when we’re done here.”_

_“It would be nice to have room to walk too. The room should be relaxing not claustrophobic.”_

_“_ So _—we get the smaller table,” Suga announced, arms stretched out wide in a gesture that simply said_ et voila _accompanied by a smug smile that showed he felt he’d won the argument. “It’s not as if we don’t have enough room for it...”_

_“No Suga we—j” glancing at Asahi he’d noted that he seemed to agree with Suga though he kept quiet, with a defeated sigh Daichi had relented, “Fine.  But, five blankets. And that’s maximum.”_

 

So there they were in their snugly furnished living room all eleven, soon to be twelve, squeezed into the limited space.  Tanaka had hastily displaced most of the dvds (all but two which were rom-coms and belonged to Asahi exclusively although Daichi had caught Suga watching them alone sobbing into a bowl of ice cream once or twice) onto the floor where Noya shuffled through them exclaiming excitedly what the plot of each was to the rest of the room.

 

“Hmm, I’ve never seen Alien...”

 

At Ennoshita’s statement the room explodes with cries of outraged disapproval from most everyone except Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi who seemed to be in the same boat as Ennoshita.  Unsurprisingly, to Daichi, Asahi’s voice was the most withering.  Little known fact about Asahi was his penchant for dragging Suga and Daichi to every newly released horror movie at the cinema.  Sleepovers with Asahi had meant a night filled with horror movies and excitable commentary about special effects or writers or directors and little had changed since they moved in together.  The boy knew a lot about the genre to the point that calling his love for horror simply an interest was to belittle his passion.  It was a hobby at the very least.

 

Tanaka seemed slightly taken aback at Asahi’s knowledge of the horror films they’d narrowed the selection down to, but Nishinoya chattered back excitedy (though less knowledgably), and Daichi had thought they might watch something not nightmare inducing.  Rolling his eyes at the boys’ interaction he smiled and tuned out of their conversation when he saw Suga set his cake down with a proud smile.

 

“Looks delicious, Suga! You’ll need to share the recipe with me,” Kiyoko exclaimed eyes bright.

 

Suga laughed, airy and melodic, “Only if you share your mochi recipe I’ve never tasted anything like it...”

 

He seemed to space out in a daydream at the mere thought of it (understandable given how delicious it really was) and Daichi chuckled, tugging at his hand to pull him over to the armchair content when he came willingly and curled into his lap—much like Peaches would.  Suga was a good enough cook to become a chef, but he was dead-set on becoming a teacher.  He and Asahi were well suited for such a profession so he didn’t badger Suga about his potential for a culinary career.

 

“—Asahi, Alien or Godzilla?”

 

Daichi smirked at the conflicted expression on Asahi’s face, those were two of his favourite films but the answer was obvious, although he loved both Alien and Godzilla; Godzilla had been his introduction to horror as one of the first sci-fi/horror films he’d watched.  Whenever the three struggled to decide what to watch it was there go-to.

 

“Godzilla,” Suga said just loud enough for everyone to hear.  “It’s one of Asahi’s favourites.”

 

Asahi smiled over at Suga and nodded to Noya to put it on.  As outdated as the effects were by today’s standards most of them still huddled protectively behind their blankets.  Tanaka and Nishinoya were void of their usually boisterousness and were attentive, huddled with Hisashi and Kazuhito listening to the twos infrequent commentary and cracking a smile every now and then.  Asahi distractedly stroked Peaches where she lay across his lap, sprawled out over him, rolling onto her back and then over again all the while purring contentedly.

 

When Godzilla had finished and night had finally fallen they decided to watch Alien which made Yamaguchi—who had been inching closer and closer to Tsukki throughout the first film—climb almost completely into Tsukishima’s lap and though he seemed embarrassed to have done so in his fear Tsukishima stilled his attempts to move away.  Instead he pulled him closer, arms wrapped securely around the blushing boy and chin rested atop his head to hide the colour of his own cheeks.

 

Yamaguchi wasn’t the only one to have fled into another’s embrace, Hinata who was curled into Kageyama’s side almost at Godzilla’s start, was now in his lap and nuzzling into the space between neck and shoulder, blanketing them both.  They sat murmuring to each other constantly.  Daichi would have wondered what they could be talking about with such bright and secretive expressions if it weren’t for Suga’s sleepy attentions.

 

They whispered back and forth between each other about everything and nothing, disinterested in the film, Suga whispered excitedly about a recipe Kiyoko had shared with him and Daichi enthusiastically volunteered to be the taste tester.  Hands playing with the fabric of each other’s clothing and fingers tracing invisible patterns, the quiet hush of fabric and their whispers all they were aware of in their private bubble of the dark room.

 

“I could go to bed right now,” yawned Suga eventually, he looked up at Daichi, lifting his head from his chest momentarily to smile sleepily, “Looks like you could use some rest too?”

 

Eyes closed, as Suga smoothed hair back from Daichi’s face, he murmured, “Mmm, been thinking about sleep since Noya got here.”

 

Suga choked back a laugh, smothering it behind his hand, he playfully smacked Daichi’s chest before whispering, “You’re terrible.”

 

“Maybe...” He shrugged, “Hey, the cake looks good, mind getting me a slice?”

 

“Mmm,” Suga groaned quietly as he slipped off Daichi’s lap and stretched before padding over to the table and cutting a slice of the half devoured cake.  He cut a large slice knowing how much Daichi loved his baking, carefully cutting it so the cake was still pretty, the icing was so complex and aesthetically pleasing you could have called it architecture but that was typical Suga.  “Here you go,” he announced placing the plate carefully on the arm of the chair and tentatively reclaiming his seat.

 

“Thanks, Sugar.”

 

Suga pouted at the pet name but pecked a kiss to Daichi’s cheek anyway redirecting his attention to Ellen Ripley running through the fire-filled corridors of the Nostromo; whenever Jones came onto the screen his hands fisted in the material of Daichi’s shirt.  Suga had such a love for animals and despite the fact he’d seen Alien before he seemed distraught at the premise of the ginger cat being hurt.  Peaches looked a lot like Jonesy so perhaps that was why he was so emotional even with the knowledge that the cat would survive unharmed.

 

Cake polished off Daichi quickly used the napkin Suga had put alongside it, Suga always thinking ahead, he carded his fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort him.  He murmured consolations to him relieved when fists turned to curled fingers and then Suga leaned back; their heads side by side against the seats back.

 

“Sorry, I just kept thinking what if it was Peaches and me on the Nostromo.—”

 

“If Peaches and you were on the Nostromo I’d be there with you.”

 

Suga snorted and giggled a little at that, his head turning towards Daichi in an effort to catch his eye, bathed in the too-bright light of the television the only solace from the pitch black permeating the rest of the apartment.  Shifting so one of his hands was free he cupped it around Daichi’s nape, foreheads leant against each other, breath mingling Suga smiled softly before teasing, “You are such a sap.”

 

Daichi looked thoughtful for a moment and then his expression was all softness and openness, Suga thought he’d have heart eyes if it were possible, “Yeah, I am. ‘s only because you like it though.”

 

Suga shrugged, trying to hold back his blush as Daichi’s nose nuzzled his, “Let’s kick them out when this is finished.”

 

Daichi raised an eyebrow and then seemed to cotton on to what Suga was getting at and then he was grinning.  “So insatiable Suga... what would your parents think?!”

 

Suga’s brows raised as high as they could and his lips pursed in amusement, with barely restrained laughter colouring his voice he stage whispered, “You planning on telling my parents?  Now _that’s_ a conversation I’d be _ve-ery_ interested in.”

 

Daichi blanched at the thought and Suga’s laughter was loud and mirth-filled as he threw his head back.  Noting that the credits were rolling and Tanaka was already searching out the next film Suga sought to end the night before another movie could start.  When he stood from Daichi to flick on the lights he received a playful smack to his bottom which only prolonged his laughter. 

 

“Alright, who’s helping to clean up then?” Suga asked.

 

“He sounds so like a teacher already...” mumbled Hisashi as he begrudgingly stacked plates and headed to the kitchen.

 

Before too long the sink was filled with dirty dishes and the junk food which hadn’t been scarfed down was replaced in cupboards.  Yamaguchi dutifully washed dishes while Hinata dried them and Kageyama helped Daichi reorganise the living room as everyone else filtered out and said their goodbyes.  Everyone leaving with a hug from Suga, a “come back soon” from Daichi, and a bag of baked goods from Asahi—but baked by Suga.

 

“You and Kageyama, huh?” Suga waggled his eyebrows and Hinata.

 

He turned impossibly pink and almost dropped the plate he was drying, Yamaguchi looked incredibly uncomfortable to be caught between the two during this exchange and looked helplessly over at Tsukki who offered no help, no reaction other than a smirk.  As he turned to Suga he nervously licked his lips before stammering, “I—it’s not like that!  We’re just friends!”

 

“Uh huh, you know Daichi and I were ‘friends’ for a long time too,” punctuating friends with a wink, Suga used his hip to close one of the cupboards he’d been raiding before leaning against the counter to stare down Hinata in the enclosed space.

                                                                                                                              

“We’re friends,” Hinata said more surely.  “It’s nice.  I think we’re best friends actually.”

 

Suga relented, giving the boy a genuinely warm smile, with a somewhat nostalgic lilt to his voice he said, “Friends _are_ important.  You all just make the most of these years okay?  And keep training!  But don’t work yourselves too hard.”  He patted the top of Yamaguchi’s head before continuing with an even brighter smile, “It was really nice to see you all again, this is probably the last time we’ll see all of you in one place.”

 

“You’ll come to our matches won’t you?  That way you can tell us where we need to improve.”

 

Suga turned towards Kageyama’s voice from the living room.  Still smiling he answered, “We’ll be pretty busy, but if any of us are ever free you know we won’t miss the chance.”

 

“Now it’s late, are you all going to be okay getting home?”

 

“Mmm yeah well be fine,” Kageyama mumbled tugging on his coat and chucking Hinata’s to him.

 

“Are you sure?  It’s raining and it’s really dark out,” Asahi worried.  “I could walk you all to the train station at least.”

 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at that, tugging on Yamaguchi’s elbow lightly once he’d donned his coat, with his usual cocksure tone he replied, “We’ll be okay, what’s going to happen to us in a ten minute walk?”

 

Asahi didn’t push it, Tsukishima had grown a little taller since they last saw him and practically looked adult so Yamaguchi would be fine especially given the intimidating aloof presence Tsukishima had.  Kageyama and Hinata were another story though and he didn’t want to let the two go off on their own.  Tsukki was almost out the door, Yamaguchi pulled along behind him when Suga stopped them.

 

“Oi Tsukishima.  Don’t leave yet, you four should go together and I have something for you all anyway,”

 

“No need to be rude,” Daichi reprimanded as he handed Tsukishima and Yamguchi their baked goodies. “You should say goodbye to your hosts.”

 

“Tsk tsk,” Suga laughed good-naturedly.

 

“Hey, Hinata, Kageyama wait a minute.”  Confused, the two stood with their little baggies from Suga, until Asahi came back presumably from his bedroom and held out a couple dozen notepads.  “These are full of plays and notes the three of us took, you should look over them.”

 

Excitedly Hinata took a handful, carefully packing them into his messenger bag as if they might turn to dust and crumble if he handled them to heavy a hand.  He kept one out and began fingering through the pages as Kageyama took the reaming notepads and put them all in his bag.

 

“This is so cool!” Hinata exclaimed.

 

The two of them bowed and thanked Asahi so in synch that he almost wondered if they’d rehearsed it.

 

“It’s nothing,” Asahi said smiling without a hint of embarrassment, second-hand or otherwise, at their reactions.  “Get home safe; call or text us as soon as you are!”

 

All four of them promised they would, Kageyama and Hinata repeatedly thanking Asahi even as they were out the door and walking away.  Once the front door was closed Daichi slumped against it, the three of them revelling in the quiet of their apartment, Daichi pushed off from the door catching Suga’s hand in his and pulling him slowly towards their bedroom.

 

“Sleep is in order.  So much sleep.  An entire week of sleep... I can’t believe I ever forgot how loud they all are.” Daichi smacked his forehead in disbelief at the fact.

 

Suga hurried up behind him, circling his waist with his arms and pressing a kiss to his back and then neck—letting his tongue dart out and delighting in the shiver that elicited. Mischievously he whispered, “Maybe sleep can wait a little longer, hmm?”

 

From behind the two of them Asahi muttered, somewhat exasperated, “I’ll be wearing ear plugs tonight then.”

 

Daichi and Suga broke into fits of giggles which only rose in decibel as they crossed the threshold into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave any criticisms or reviews as they are more than welcome! I really hope you enjoyed reading this!


	7. Summer Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first year is almost over and neither Kageyama nor Hinata are certain what the state of their friendship will be as they draw closer to their second year at Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to Chapter 2 "Dumbass" 
> 
> I headcanon Kageyama as demisexual so that's his sexuality in this fic, his home life isn't too great, there is implied depression and implied domestic abuse. I have depression myself and do not think that people who live with it are lesser so please don't take the attitude in this fic to be my opinion because it's not it's only briefly mentioned but I wanted to make it clear. Poor Kageyama has some self worth issues.
> 
> Slightly nsfw content mostly not though. Hope you enjoy this slightly angsty mess!

They’re sitting on Hinata’s floor attempting maths homework, attempting being the key word because neither of them had managed to write anything down since slumping down to work. Kageyama’s lips quirk as Hinata melodramatically groans his frustration and springs backward to lay spread eagled on the floor.  He puts the back of his hand to his forehead in sincere despair, homework still in hand covering his face; Kageyama wants to mimic the action.  Wrapping his head around all these numbers and terms that made no sense was bad enough _without_ the sweltering heat of the upcoming summer making his clothes cling cloying to his skin.

 

Allowing himself a quiet exhale he glanced over at Hinata, nudging his thigh with his knee he flicked his head toward the door, “Maybe if we study outside it’ll be easier.”

 

Hinata sits up in a motion that should be almost too quick for Kageyama’s eyes to track—but he’s so in tune with Hinata, has such a clear concise focus when it comes to him to the point where it takes no effort to watch him, to predict his next move—Kageyama worries his lip disliking where his thoughts stray to. It was probably creepy outside the volleyball court. 

 

It was definitely creepy that he thought Hinata’s hair plastered to his forehead and sticking up all over the place was cute. But these were just friend thoughts.  Kageyama told himself this even as he willed himself not to reach out to smooth the other boy’s hair, he didn’t breathe or move until Hinata had stood up, too afraid that he’d ruin this precarious friendship by trying to take _more._ He’d already tripped up once when Hinata had injured himself a few months ago, he’d been living with this inner struggle since then.

 

 _Yeah_ , Kageyama almost nodded to himself, **_friendly_** _thoughts_.  Strictly platonic thinking about how Hinata’s lips would feel against his and if he’d moan if he pulled his hair, if he’d whimper when their tongues slid against each other.  If he’d deepen the kiss and straddle his lap or would Kageyama have to pull him onto and would he moan out his name— _stop_.  He swallowed uneasily, _don’t be a fucking creep._ Pulling uncomfortably at his collar he willed his thoughts into a direction that wouldn’t worsen his, ah, current situation.

 

“You’re a genius Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed in praise, quickly picking up his study materials and Kageyama’s.

 

He felt his eyebrow quirk up in amusement ignored the way his pulse quickened has Hinata tugged his hand to pull him up; was grateful that at Hinata’s eyes on him his arousal had immediately dissipated almost purely out of disgust at himself.  _I am such a fuck up, fuck, I am so gross._ He almost felt tears prick at his eyes, Hinata deserved better than him, he couldn’t even control his damn thoughts around him.  He wasn’t what Hinata needed.  Maybe on the court he was, but he’d never be deserving of that smile or that genuine look of happiness in his eyes.

 

He ducked his head, grateful when Hinata finally moved to leave his bedroom, following behind Hinata he indulged himself with a smile, told himself it wasn’t because the boy in front of him was chirping happily bounding down stairs and out the door into open air, told himself it wasn’t because of Hinata.  It was just a nice day and volleyball practice had gone well and... Who was he kidding?  Kageyama barely held in a self deprecating groan as he gazed at Hinata leading them towards an expanse of grass.

 

The day was almost settled into evening and they were both grateful for the coolness that was settling into the air.  It was still warm but less humid, thankfully, and as Kageyama glanced up at the sky it had taken on a purplish hue and some of the street lamps were already lighting the street.   Hinata set their things on the grass and then lay down on it, propped up by his elbows, he noted Kageyama still entranced by the sky.  Hinata almost wanted to say something mean, to poke fun at him for staring up but it wasn’t out of desire to be mean, he just needed things to feel the same as before.

 

As things were Hinata felt as if they were both suspended in time, or negative space, or _something_.  It felt like they were teetering away from one thing and into something _else_ something other, he felt himself swallow at that thought.  Eyes roaming appreciatively over Kageyama’s form before he squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself then felt his cheeks turn pink.  He kept thinking about that day in the bathroom about how Kageyama had kissed him, how he’d been so gentle and then how they’d both pretended it never happened.

 

When his face was soft and expressionless as he thought Kageyama was ridiculously pretty, eyes all far off and face relaxed he looked his age and so handsome, and when he finally looked over at Hinata who was unabashedly staring at him, he was the one to blush when their eyes met.  He coughed and sputtered something about how the sky was the colour of the bruise on Hinata’s knee.  _That was just an offhand comment_ , Hinata mused as he busied himself with homework just so he didn’t have to respond to Kageyama, _it was just an observation_.  He felt himself shaking, or shivering, was vibrating practically with the want to act to ask what the hell was going on with them but he couldn’t bring himself to.

 

The kiss probably meant nothing to Kageyama.  And as unobservant as Hinata could be he noticed that Kageyama received attention from girls _and_ boys a lot, he was probably way more experienced with relationships.  He felt his eyebrows crease in distress and not at the maths in front of him for once, Kageyama had kissed him, had been his first kiss and it probably meant nothing to him.  Uncomfortably warm from embarrassment at that fact he tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach as he finally figured out the answer to the question in front of him.

 

Probably wasn’t even gay.  Maybe he wasn’t interested in relationships at all; the thought of Kageyama being ace or aromantic or somewhere on that spectrum wasn’t that far-fetched after all.  Besides, it wasn’t unfeasible that Kageyama had kissed him in an attempt to comfort him.  He felt the anxiety churning inside him subside that _would_ be a very Kageyama thing to do...  He never went about doing _anything_ the normal way and though this wouldn’t be the first action of his done out of a want to protect and preserve to end up hurting Hinata.

 

That must be it.

 

The kiss... it was intended as platonic consolation.  As gifted as Kageyama is at reading people and acting based on that analysis his social skills could be somewhat lacking.  Now, gone was the pompous kingly Kageyama, now he seemed always intent on understanding people and giving them what they needed and not what he thought they needed.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” the gentle tone almost made Hinata choke out a cry but instead he gulped it down in exchange for a tame smile as he nodded.  “You look... are you sure?”

 

Where Kageyama sat across from him in the grass forced Hinata to crane his neck up to meet his eyes.  They stared at each other for a few seconds before going back to their work.

 

“I should probably head home it’s kind of dark,” Kageyama scratched at the back of his head seemed like he wanted to say something else but his lips just pinched together as he started gathering his things.

 

“A—are you sure?” Hinata tried to ignore his stuttering as he continued, “You could at least stay for dinner? I—my mum loves having you over!”

 

Kageyama faltered, he wanted to, but it was probably a bad idea to spend so much time with him; as it was keeping his thoughts in check was proving to be a difficult task.  And Hinata already monopolised so much of his time, seemed to permeate every aspect of his life that mattered to him.  Gaze flitted away from Hinata to his phone in his hand.  His parents wouldn’t mind, were probably out late working anyways, with a swallow he looked back at Hinata bathed in moonlight.

 

_Fuck, how can anyone look that radiant? How does it feel to be the sun?  Shit, do you know it almost burns to look at you too long?  Sometimes I think you’re going to swallow me up; engulf me in flames and sear my skin the way you’ve already scorched my soul._

 

Eyes dropping back to his phone gripped tight in his sweaty palm, he nodded minutely as he shot his parents a quick text.

 

<<to: mum>>

**at Hinata’s.  okay if I stay the night?**

<<from: mum>>

**It’s not a school night, just don’t stay up too late and do your homework!**

 

Glad that his mother was usually instantaneous with replies he gave Hinata a thumbs up to show the sleepover was a go.  Anticipation hummed through him as he cycled home (on Hinata’s borrowed bike so he could retrieve clothes from his house) and when he walked back up the stairs to Hinata’s he felt almost nauseous in his anxiety.  He’d had meals with Hinata and his family before but neither of them had ever stayed the night at the other’s, he supposed that the volleyball’s trips sort of counted as sleepovers but this was different.  The rest of the Karasuno team wasn’t there as a buffer, this was more intimate.

 

Hinata never look embarrassed by how loved up his parents were acting or by his little sister’s gesticulations and animated exclamations while they ate together.  They were all so happy, and they laughed a lot throughout their meal, genuinely interested in how their day’s had been and they showed Kageyama the same attention.  It was like being bathed in starlight, like having something so bright pierce straight through you and superheat you from the core.

 

His own family wasn’t bad.  They were just... distant.  His mother was nice enough and caring, she worried for Kageyama a lot, he knew that but it was different from this close knit family.  Dad... Dad was another story, always busy at work, always frowning and almost always disappointed in him for some reason.   _You don’t have any friends.  Your grades aren’t good enough.  When’s the last time you studied?  Do you think of anything other than volleyball?_ His father made him feel small, made him want to be smaller, made him wish he could fold himself up until he disappeared altogether.

 

It hadn’t always been that way but the past didn’t matter, what was doesn’t change what is.  He felt himself losing his appetite as he thought about his family about how his mum had been bright and smiling and happy when he was young how she had gradually lost that spark how she’d shut into herself.  _I’m going to do the same._  Tears pricked at his eyes as he poked at his food.  _Or I’ll be like him._   Neither was an enticing prospect... _I’ll just be a dark cloud.  I_ am _just a dark cloud smothering everything that’s good and light and_ —

 

Hinata kicked his shin, he startled and looked up, he looked concerned but jerked his head towards his mum, “She was talking to you Kageyama.”  As he turned his attentions to Hinata’s mother he heard a quietly muttered, “... _so rude_ Kageyama.”

 

“Lost in thought?”  At the genuine warmth and concern laced through the question he tried to stop his eyes from misting.

 

“Just... just school. I’m sorry I wasn’t listening,” wiping angrily at his eyes he waited attentively for her to repeat whatever he had missed.

 

*

 

Dinner was nice, Hinata’s parents were chatty and warm and welcoming, and everyone laughed at how excitedly he and Hinata talked about volleyball—Natsu joining in proclaiming that she would be captain of her volleyball team.  The whole family was so smiley and Natsu was adorable.  Though she’d probably kick Kageyama if he ever said that out loud, she was chatting excitedly about an ancient warrior he’d forgotten the name of, and she wasn’t really eating her dessert too caught up in the history lesson she was giving.  The possibility of a smile played at his lips as he listened to her.

 

“That’s what I’m gonna be when I’m older!” she illustrated the point by swiping her hand like a sword and holding her spoon like a shield.

 

Kageyama chuckled, “A warrior huh?  I’m not sure who’ll hire you.”

 

Natsu looked offended, eyes blown wide in clear distress, almost growling she wagged her pointer finger at him and deadpanned, “When I’m the world’s greatest warrior you’ll see!”

 

“Darling, freelancing isn’t the most reliable source of income and I’m not sure how else you could be a warrior...”

 

Hinata’s mother was in a fit of giggles at her husband’s words her laughter only growing with Natsu’s confused look.

 

“Maybe you could be a mercenary, they still exist.” Hinata suggested in an attempt to be placating.

 

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed, “No I don’t think they do.”

 

“What’s a mercenary?”

 

“They sell their fighting skills and do jobs for the highest bidder!” Hinata explained.

 

Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment, ate a scoop of ice cream as the thoughtfulness deepened into what could justifiably be called a pensive expression even on someone so young, especially on someone so young.  Kageyama was barely restraining a smile felt his lips stretching across his teeth and then she finally spoke, shaking her head profusely, “That doesn’t sound honourable.”

 

A laugh tore itself from his throat at the seriousness in both tone and reproachful look she gave her brother, as if she couldn’t believe he’d dare question her honour.  When his laughter dimmed he blushed in embarrassment, it had been loud and long and he expected the others to admonish him but instead Hinata’s father was still chuckling and beside him his wife smiled wide at him.  Chancing a glance over at Hinata across from him he was surprised by the expression that fleeted across his face.

 

Awe rushed over his features before he settled into an approving smile, it looked almost shy, but then he was turning away from Kageyama tending to his sister’s sticky paws and laughing quietly at something she’d muttered to him.  The thought of Hinata looking at him like that made his pulse rush loud in his ears, he wanted to laugh again just to see it, wanted to make Hinata look like that at whenever possible.

 

Clearing his throat he turned to Hinata’s mum, “I can help clean up.”

 

“Yes, thank you dear, Natsu go get washed up–ah Hinata will you help her thank you love.”

 

So welcoming... When exactly had she started talking to Kageyama’s as familiarly as she did her own children?  Pleasant warmth rushed through him and it remained as he helped her wash and dry the dishes, stacking them back into their places in the right cupboards.

 

“You really should come over more often,” she smiled to where Kageyama stood in the kitchen doorway.  “We love having you.”  She dropped her volume to a conspirator’s whisper and said wistfully, “You’re like the quiet polite son I never had.”

 

Kageyama laughed and his smile stuck as her tinkling laughter died and she patted his arm before busying herself with housework, her husband helping—more like distracting—her as she did so.  When Hinata rejoined him he was wearing pyjamas hair still wet from a quick shower, a pair of slightly too big pj trousers which had pictures of a character fighting (Natsu had probably picked them out for her big brother) and an almost too tight grey shirt.  The trousers hung low on his hips and the shirt—which looked to have been just recently donned judging by the way it pulled up over one hip and was twisted at the shoulders—didn’t cover the toned muscle.  A hint of a v which led to somewhere Kageyama _definitely_ had not have the right to think about peeked out and the smooth taut skin of his waist and lower back practically taunted him.

 

“Ah, mind if I go change?”

 

Hinata looked away from his parents, slumped into a chair as he answered, “Sure, you can change in my room Natsu’s still in the bathroom, so you’ll probably have to shower tomorrow.” He rolled his eyes and Kageyama would have bet money that she was stood in front of the mirror practising warrior stances and battle cries.  The thought made Kageyama’s smile brighten. 

 

Once he was dressed, in a black shirt which felt a bit snug and grey sweats which hung _far_ lower on his hips than he remembered, he stifled his blush but still played with his hands self consciously as he padded back downstairs to let Hinata know they could retreat their together for the night.

 

“Kageyama,” he startled at the sound of Hinata’s fathers voice noted that the reaction made the man’s eyes soften and crinkle in concern. “I don’t mean to encroach in your privacy.  But is everything okay at home?  You’ve seemed a little reserved and—” Seemingly thinking better of saying whatever it was he’d been going to; he offered a gentle smile and continued, “We consider you family you know.  We worry.”

 

Feeling his throat constrict, he tried to swallow the lump that wanted to keep him from speaking, “It’s—there’s...” Shaking his head, unhappy that he couldn’t spit out what he meant, he continued more quietly, “Things are fine.  I mean, I’m fine it’s just.” He sighed, meeting his eyes fully and continuing, “I’ve been...Things have been difficult with school and volleyball and” and Hinata he almost “I’ve just been stressed.”

 

He’d been more depressed than stressed if he was being completely candid but he didn’t want Hinata’s father to think low of him so he substituted.  It was only a little lie anyways.  A reassuring pat to his shoulder and another genuine smile made Kageyama feel like he might crumble into a pile of ashes on the stairs.

 

“We’re just a phone call away.” Kageyama almost sobbed, held his tongue and after a few beats of silence, “He’s dressed!  Now shoo off upstairs.”

 

Kageyama shook his head and smiled at the receding back of Hinata’s father and then restrained a slightly love-sick grin as Hinata neared him.  He thought he saw Hinata do a double take of his appearance, uselessly hoped that his eyes _had_ actually lingered as they grazed over him, with a sigh he followed him back upstairs _I can wish_. 

 

Hinata tugged Kageyama through the threshold and into his bedroom, hastily shutting the door behind them, hand still gripping Kageyama’s wrist where his pulse throbbed rapidly.  Hinata pressed his back against the bedroom door, thumb stroking over Kageyama’s inner wrist nail grazing every so often, seemed to be steeling himself for something.  He wanted to quirk an eyebrow to say some smartass remark to call him dumbass to _do_ something.  Instead his feet were planted where he stood, eyes transfixed on Hinata, watching his adam’s apple bob with every gulp.

 

“What?” Hinata’s hot grasp on his wrist fell and while he mourned the loss of contact he was more upset by the bristling tone Hinata used.

 

“You’re the one being weird.”  Kageyama dragged his eyes over Hinata pretending his voice wasn’t gravelly and uncharacteristically deep, was he flushed or was that his imagination?

 

“Tobio...” Hinata knocked his head back against the wood of the door, in frustration he took two steps and lunged onto his bed.  Face smushed into the blankets on his bed Kageyama barely heard as he mumbled, “Why is this so _hard_?”

 

He was trying not to react to how his name had sounded from the other boy’s lips, tried not to notice how he’d groaned it, but God it sounded so much better than he’d ever imagined it would.

 

Carefully he walked over to the bed, sitting down gently and resting a hand on Hinata’s back—was that too familiar?  They were always touching each other and somehow the line was blurred now completely and utterly distorted.  He smoothed circles into his back until he sat up and looked at Kageyama.  His eyes were drawn to Hinata’s lower lip being worried between his teeth he ignored the fact he wanted to be the one nipping and biting at it just fisted his hands at his sides trying to compose himself.

 

“You kissed me.” Hinata’s voice was breathy, uncertain like he thought maybe he’d dreamed it, like he was waiting for Kageyama to refute.

 

At first he felt like he might shatter, like he’d fractured into a million little pieces and was just a pile of rubble haphazardly shaped into a person, and then he felt okay.  Felt like he could breathe, like all the times he’d thought about this confrontation were ridiculous, wondered why he’d made himself go crazy thinking about what could happen.  It was so silly, this was fine, they were talking there were no tears no shouting and screaming.  In his thoughts the scenario was always the same—his stomach felt like a pit of despair the air felt too close and one or both of them would cry and it always ended with them ruined completely.  Neither of them friends, neither of them able to so much as look at the other.

 

But here they were.  And everything was okay.

 

“I did.” Kageyama picked at a stray thread on his sweatpants.  “I’m sorry.  It was... It was selfish you were in pain and I—I should never have.”

 

Hinata was scarily still and Kageyama didn’t want to look at him but he couldn’t _not;_ what if he agreed?  What if he said the kiss was a mistake.  Maybe it was.  Sure sometimes how he felt about Hinata was nice, was warm in a good way, but other times he burned so bright he felt he’d combust with the magnitude of it all.

 

A hand covered his, warm and small and dancing light into his skin, Hinata scooched closer.  Then he folded his legs under himself sat back on his feet, their thighs touching, hands held rested in Hinata’s lap as his breath ghosted over Kageyama.

 

“Selfish?  Do you regret it?” Hinata blushed furiously.  “I... I liked it.”  Blanching as if that was the worst thing he could have said he rushed on, “I—I mean I liked that it was _you_ who was kissing me, I mean I’d like it as much if I kissed you I mean that’s not the point—”

 

Kageyama felt winded, relief washing over him and through him and he laughed quietly and turned to fully face Hinata.  He’s not sure he can speak, doesn’t even know how to say what he wants to.  Kneeling completely on the bed, the movement pressing the two of them close, he rested his forehead against Hinata’s letting out another quiet laugh.  Peppering kisses that feel as light and sweet as the fluttering of eyelashes against cheeks he pulled Hinata into his embrace rejoicing when he climbed unabashedly to straddle his lap.

 

“Kiss me properly.”  Hinata moved his hips, meant to be a ‘come on’ gesture, but instead it coaxed moans from both of them and Hinata didn’t let up.

 

Kageyama’s hips thrust up involuntarily and he groaned, fingers digging into Hinata’s hips in an effort to still his motions but it seemed to do the opposite, he swears he hears him keening as he presses firmly into his groin.  Lips are at Kageyama’s throat kissing and sucking and then Hinata’s tongue is running down the column of his throat as their hands fist in each other’s hair, feels his shirt being tugged down insistently and then Hinata’s sucking a hickey onto part of his collarbone.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“You’re always so vulgar, Tobio!” It’s said teasingly and Hinata seems to get as much pleasure from saying Tobio as he does from hearing it.

 

They’re both laughing and kissing sloppily, hips no longer seeking friction, instead just content to kiss and touch and explore and then Kageyama’s pulling back, gazing down at Hinata on his lap.  He feels his chest constrict, feels like flames are licking at every part of him and he has to say it needs to say it before he loses his nerve.

 

“I love you.”

 

It’s Hinata who speaks and he isn’t blushing, his eyes aren’t sparkling, pupils aren’t blown wide.  The clarity in his eyes and the certainty with which he proclaims it has Kageyama’s heart stuttering slamming against his ribcage and plummeting.  He used to feel like he was a dark cloud smothering Hinata, drowning him and ruining him but now he feels like rain, like that moment when it seems like the heavens have opened up and the downpour starts but the sun is still shining so damned bright and unaffected.

 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama smiles shyly as he says it, tugging on a lock of Hinata’s hair and hushing him with a kiss before he lets him continue.

 

Hinata’s breath ghosts over his lips as he inquires, “Why am I dumbass this time?”

 

“Because that’s what _I_ was gonna say.”

 

Kageyama delights in the pleased look on Hinata’s face before nipping and kissing under his chin then back up to his lips.  He kisses him, once, twice, until they’ve both lost count and then he pulls back laughing lightly.

 

“I love you.”

 

It starts to rain Kageyama notes as Hinata gets up to close the curtains, he’s tucked in under the covers back to the wall as he holds up the other corner of the duvet for Hinata to cuddle in.  It’s a wordless agreement that it would be silly to sleep separately, it’s too cosy in Hinata’s bed, Kageyama’s too warm and the lazy patterns he traces across his skin is too nice for separate beds to make sense.

 

They fall asleep like that, heartbeats steady, limbs entangled and the soft sound of rain against the window outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do leave criticism if you have any


End file.
